Boy Meets Boy
by Spaztic Bozon
Summary: This is a random reality fic idea about boys having sleepovers that Couldbeblonde and I made up. Yaoi, language, OOC. Better than I'm making it sound.


Boy Meets Boy  
  
Author Notes: This is based on a reality series that Couldbeblonde and I made up the other day. It all started when we were discussing how odd it is for guys to have slumber parties. You know, a bunch of guys in a tightly enclosed area wearing just their boxers... Of course, I was almost drooling, and immediately the idea of putting the Yu-Gi-Oh! cast into this situation popped into my head. As all good ideas that come to my mind, this one should have also been left unsaid.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!. I do, however, partially own the idea for Boy Meets Boy. The other half of the ownership goes to Couldbeblonde, and of course Matt. Without him, we would have never known about a bunch of guys sleeping together (separately, of course... *cough, cough*) in the same room not wearing any shirts...  
  
Warnings: Yaoi. That's the main one. That's what this whole fic is about. There's also going to be a bit of language. And it's going to be a bit Japanese-based, although I don't think there are any spoilers. Also, major OOC. Personally, I think that Yami no Bakura and Yami no Malik should make out like wild bunnies every time they see each other, but that's just my humble opinion. ~_^  
  
Names: So I don't have to type out Yami no Yugi and Yami no Bakura and Yami no Malik every time (yes, I'm lazy), Yami no Yuugi shall be Yami, Yuugi shall be Yugi, Yami no Bakura shall be Bakura, Bakura shall be Ryou, Yami no Malik shall be Marik, and Malik shall be Malik. Everyone else shall use their Japanese names. Unless I forget them... Evil KidsWB... __  
  
Pairings: Daaaahhh.... You figure it out...  
  
Rating: R, just to be safe. You never know... ^__^  
  
Chapter One: The Idea (Lame title... Ah well...)  
  
"I'm bored," said Otogi, his lower half of his body on Yugi's bed, his upper half off. Kaiba was lying across his legs making sure that Otogi didn't fall off.  
  
"Me too," Bakura sighed. "Yugi, why don't you ever have anything to do in this house?"  
  
Yami protectively pulled his hikari into his lap. "Don't say that, Baka- kun." Bakura snarled at the nickname Yami had bestowed upon him, making everyone laugh.  
  
"We could play one of those really lame teenage games," Ryou piped up before Yami and Bakura could begin blasting bits of Shadow Energy at each other, "like spin-the-bottle or Truth or Dare."  
  
"Hey!" Jounouchi yelled from where he was laying on the floor. "I happen to like those games!"  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes. "You're such a dumb little papi-inu-san[1]." Jou growled at Kaiba, making everyone laugh again.  
  
"You guys have some serious love issues," Otogi muttered. He shifted. Or, tried to. "Kaiba-kun, I need you to move." Kaiba just sat there and grinned at Otogi. "No, seriously," he tried again, writhing around underneath Kaiba, "I can't feel my le--" With that, Kaiba stood up and Otogi crashed down to the floor. "Shit!" he yelled. "That hurt!" Kaiba just grinned.  
  
"Is everything all right in there?" Sugoroku asked, knocking heavily on Yugi's closed door. He had learned long ago not to walk into the room without knocking first. "I heard a crash!"  
  
"Perfectly fine," said Otogi, rubbing his head and glaring heavily at Kaiba. "The crash was nothing. Just me falling because of the idiotic CEO!"  
  
"Oh," said Sugoroku simply. There was a slight pause, then, "Is everyone dressed in there? I need to tell you guys something."  
  
"Hold on!" shouted Marik. "Let me put my pants back on!"  
  
"Mine, too!" Malik yelled. Actually, everyone was completely dressed (for once). They just like messing with his mind.  
  
Five minutes later, the door opened. "Can I come in?" Sugoroku asked from the shadows beyond the doorway.  
  
Yugi giggled. "Yes, Grandpa!"  
  
Sugoroku walked in, his eyes closed tight.  
  
"It's perfectly all right, Sugoroku-san," sighed Yami, getting rather annoyed.  
  
Sugoroku's eyes still remained shut. "I don't want to see the positions you guys are in, so I'll make this quick: I'm going out of town for the next two weeks. I trust that you boys will remain safe and sound during that time. I will call you before I return so that the house is cleaned. My cab will be here in fifteen minutes." He turned to walk out of the room, but stopped and turned around again. "One more thing: everyone is welcome to stay here the whole time. It doesn't matter to me." He then turned and ran out the door the rest of the way, closing it behind him.  
  
"How long have you known about this?" Honda asked Yugi.  
  
Yugi shrugged. "He always comes up with crazy vacation ideas at such ludicrous times."  
  
"He's insane," Yami agreed, although he was sharply elbowed in the gut by his shorter counter part.  
  
"That's kind of odd that Mokuba's going away for the next two weeks," Kaiba said, stroking Otogi's forehead from where the raven-haired teen was sitting on the floor in front of the CEO. "Although he's going to some little kid's camp out in New Mexico, and I don't think that's where Sugoroku's going..."  
  
"I think he's going to have some old guy reunion with some of his old archaeology buddies," Yugi said, leaning backwards to let his head rest on his yami's lap. "He does something like that at least once a year. It gets quite annoying, really..." Yami nodded his agreement.  
  
"So what are we going to do while the almighty and powerful Sugoroku is gone?" Bakura asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"We could have a sleepover," Ryou said, resting his head in Bakura's lap and placing his feet on the windowsill next to where Malik and Marik were sitting.  
  
"We'd probably be doing that anyways," Bakura whined. "Let's do something bold and daring!"  
  
Marik grinned wickedly. "You know," he started, "we could always just have-- -"  
  
"Let's rent a movie," Otogi said, hastily interrupting Marik.  
  
"I don't think we could all agree on what movie we would want," Kaiba said, stroking the locks of Otogi's hair.  
  
"Sure we could!" Jou said. "We all love Monty Python, don't we?"  
  
Bakura grinned. "Ryou won't let me rent Monty Python: Life of Brian for some odd reason... Let's rent that!"  
  
Ryou smacked Bakura upside the head. "You really haven't seen that, have you? I don't think Yugi - or at least his house - would appreciate ten horny teenagers masturbating in his living room after a certain part!" Everyone in the room stared at his with shock. "What...? I say masturbating all the time..."  
  
Yugi shook his head. "It's not the word. It's how you used it and the context you used it in."  
  
Ryou thought for a moment. "I'm guessing I'm the only one who has seen that movie, then..."  
  
"I guess so, too," Otogi said, laughing as Kaiba began to braid his hair.  
  
"Since when did you learn how to braid?" Jou asked Kaiba, also laughing.  
  
Kaiba blushed. "What you don't ask and what you don't know won't hurt you."  
  
"Speaking of braids," said Malik, shifting on the windowsill so that the tree outside wasn't whacking him every time the wind blew, "why don't we watch Lord of the Rings? Yugi already has it, so we don't have to go rent it, and Legolas is one damn hot elf!"  
  
Marik glared at him lightly. "Hotter than me?" he asked playfully.  
  
"Of course not," Malik said, rolling his eyes. "Nothing's hotter than you. Except me." Marik punched him lightly in the arm. Even that slightest movement made both of them fall out the window.  
  
"How about we put the screen up so no one falls out?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Too lazy," said Marik, repositioning himself so that he wasn't halfway out the window anymore.  
  
"You know," said Otogi, trying to get everyone back on topic, "the only good idea any of us has had was Ryou's idea. Who cares if it's a bit original? At least it's something."  
  
"Oh!" shrieked Yugi. "We could do it like normal people do it instead of the way we usually do it and have sleeping bags and stuff!"  
  
"Can't we use the fold-out couch instead?" Jou whined.  
  
Yugi grinned. "Of course," he said still smiling.  
  
"Should we go get our stuff now or later?" Honda asked from Jou's lap.  
  
"I suppose you should go get it now," said Yami. "When else are we going to get it?"  
  
Everyone else shrugged and slowly got up to go home and get their stuff.  
  
* * *  
  
Next Chapter: The gang is setting up their stuff up. (If someone could tell me how Yuugi's house is laid out, it would be greatly appreciated. I never did get where the house was in proportion to the game shop...) In your reviews, which would be greatly appreciated, if you want to give ideas on what they can do, I'll try to use them wherever I can. ^_^  
  
[1] Papi-inu-san: This is what I called my dog the other day when I was just sticking random Japanese words together out of boredom. (I do that with Spanish, too, except that one has worse results, such as quiero lavarte los pies...) I know I stuck this together completely wrong and there wouldn't be a -san or a papi-inu - either just papi or just inu, but whatever. Just live with it. 


End file.
